hianovfandomcom-20200214-history
Zhen Jinyu
Biography Zhen was a spoiled girl since she was born. Her parents and family spoiled her to the core to the point that they wanted her out the house. She spent all of her family money until they were pitifully broke. She didn't even care one bit, so they kicked her out causing their relation to becoming estranged from her. She was a force to work long days and hours. Until she seen a flyer to become a somebody, as she went there she met Shiryu Wei and he challenges her to a duel. She denied it sweetly saying a woman like her shouldn't fight in the first place. Shiryu quickly beat her in a game of hand to hand combat and gave her some common sense. That all woman can fight and he taught her how to fight. As she picked a weapon of a flute was attached to the moon like a chain. She quickly learns how to fight and train. He gave her an honor that loss but yet it was new for her. As she was thankful for training her, she accepts to for her and become his Liet. On the battlefield. She understands why and learn why her family spoiled her to death, teaching younger girls about be grateful for everything they have even if it a little. Character Information Character Design Zhen is a woman with character! A very powerful personality, who has little reason to envy the opposite sex. Like them, she is ambitious, courageous, impatient and even a little domineering. She enjoys a good fight and needs regular exercise to work off her excess energy. She is strong-willed, practical and stubborn at times. You are hard working (sometime). At times she may appear too stubborn and overly critical to others, but your practical approach to life and productivity makes her one of the most beneficent members of community. Weapon Type She continuously plays her flute in a rhythm, sending out circular shockwaves. Plays a note from her flute, sending out a shockwave. Some of the fastest attacks amongst the cast and strongest among her team's occasional pauses which leave her vulnerable. Releases multiple blue petals to stun enemies within range. She struts and slaps, slowly advancing with each hit. spins and performs a double backflip, and causes an explosion with her flute in midair. Chance to freeze enemies if they are not defeated. Slaps enemy several times. Finishes the attack by playing flute once and brandishing it to generate a sudden burst of energy. Her flute can change into a whip making her more lethal than she appeared. Several alternating whips that are followed with two spinning one-legged kicks. Performs a forward handstand that has her legs explode as they hit the ground. When she stands upright, she slowly walks forward and whips the ground seven times in front of her. Anticipated 180-degree swing. She pauses to let the whip safely wrap around her torso. Angles her whip to hit low. If she connects, she latches her whip onto her opponent's foot and throws them high into the air. When they land face flat, she smashes her whip onto them Name Meaning Zhen From Chinese 珍 (zhēn) meaning "precious, rare", 真 (zhēn) meaning "real, genuine", 贞 (zhēn) meaning "virtuous, chaste, loyal", or other Chinese characters that are pronounced similarly. The name Mou is of Unknown origin and'means' "Honey and sweet very friendly." Ah From the Chinese character 阿 (ā), which has no distinct meaning. It is not normally given as a name, but it can be prefixed to another name to make it a diminutive. In Greek Baby Names the meaning'''of the '''name Cy is: Lord, lordly. Jinyu meaning is Unknown Top Ten Saying 1."I'm always better than you in looks and manners, even talents darling." 2. "What a waste of space." 3. "I'm taken over this stronghold for my looks." 4. "Darling? You need to find yourself a new look. Cause this one is out of style." 5 "I'm a very proud full woman take what she believes in and wants in the world.." 6."My lord? I shall show you the true beauty of this battlefield." Extra *Mother: Strained relationship Father: Estranged Maternal Grandmother: Strained relationship Maternal Grandfather: Estranged Paternal Grandmother: Estranged Paternal Grandfather: Deceased Older brother: Strained relationship Younger sister: Estranged Paternal aunt: Distant relationship Maternal aunt: Very close relationship Paternal uncle: Estranged Maternal uncle: Strained relationship Paternal uncle: Never knew (deceased) Paternal uncle: Never knew (alive) *She is losely base of Zhen Ji from the Dynasty Warriors Franchises and including her moveset. *Obvious to Lia Dia's attractions, but they may or may not get together in the novel. *She went through many tranformation of her current look is for good! *She is currently trying to fix her family relationship with them with the best of her ablities. *She is best friends with Huang Zhenya and Caiwenyni, Acenath . *It unsure how she became a magic user since it limited and selective in certain family. But it possibly that she have some importance in the family with this bloodline. *She is terrified of intimacy. *She has musical talents but used it with to play with Caiwenyni. Gallery Zhen Jinyu.png|Full Body Zhen Jinyu's Weapon.png|Weapon __commission___lia_dia_and_zhen_jinyu_by_elliecupcakesart-dbbefm9.jpg|Lia Dia and Zhen Jinyuby_elliecupcakesart _pc___zhen_jinyu_by_tsukiko26-d9ivhng.gif|by_tsukiko26 on deviantart sketchy_commissions__yuriihime_by_amiwarai_dazhsh9-fullview-crop.jpg|by_amiwarai on deviantart ych_09_for_yuriihime_by_sezunachan-db25wvp.png|by_sezunachan on deviantart zhen_jinyu___simple_sketch_by_a_nerd_girl-da72k36.png|by_a_nerd_girl on deviantart Category:Lieutenant Category:Female Category:Adult Category:Single Category:Heterosexual Category:Tora Weii Category:Magic User